


Showing I care.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: First story..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sam and Dean get to decide what they really want from each other, full of angst and anger.

  
Author's notes: This is a short story....Dean does love and need Sam so much he can't see it when he hurts him.  


* * *

The air was cold against heated skin, the body above his moved without grace and smoothness; there was desire and a twisted sense of anger, all mixed in. This brewed softly in the heavy air of the motel room, its walls concealing from outsiders the happenings on the inside. Sam was on his knees with his brother draped over him, Dean was thrusting into Sam so hard his eyes watered, the pain was intense and despite Sam protesting my moving to the left a little Dean showed no sign of letting up.

 

The air con was making Sam shiver involuntarily, Dean hardly noticed as his hips slammed into Sam again and again. He heard Sam wince a few times and saw his knuckles turning pale but he ignored the idea of hurting his brother. He'd gone past the I will woo you little brother stage, and was now well into the I don't give a shit stage. This had been a long time coming and Sam was going to get everything Dean had to give him, plus a few extras.

 

Dean's cock pulsed inside of Sam as his orgasm spread easily through his body, his legs wobbled slightly as he withdrew from Sam and flopped on his side of the bed. Sam gingerly got his legs to work and staggered to the bathroom, he was bleeding from his hole, not a great deal but it was enough to set Sam into a mild panic. If this was Dean loving him them he could forget it.

 

Dean was sound asleep when Sam came out of the bathroom, he'd patched himself up easily; the bleeding had stopped. Sam had stood in the shower for a good ten minutes, and felt less sweaty when he left the little room. He got into bed next to Dean and closed his eyes, he felt oddly content, this was at odds of what people would have thought.

 

Dean had been brutal to Sam, taking him the minute he'd walked into the motel room. Ignoring Sam's pleas to wait a while, he needed food, he needed to breathe. Dean had been on him in moments, kissing him fiercely, biting his neck. Sam had tried to peel his hands from round his throat and get Dean to just take a breather, get his jacket off and stop pushing him towards the bed. Dean would get what he wanted if he just let Sam have a moment to at least hug him. Dean was in no shape to care, he'd waited for three weeks for this, been stuck on a hunt in buttsville nowhere state. The weather had closed in Dean had gotten stuck in the local motel, hated every minute and after telephoning Sam for the third time in a week had realised he needed his brother, naked and open for him.

 

As soon as Dean had managed to get away from that God awful place he'd driven none stop to be with Sam.

 

Sam moved a little to get comfortable and to try and get some of the bed coverings to keep warm; Dean hung onto whatever sheet and blankets he had so Sam lay there under a thin sheet and shivered.

 

"Cold Sam" Dean's voice was thick with sleep, but still coherent.

 

"Yeah."

 

Dean moved towards him and flung an arm around his brother, pulling him towards him. Dean rarely did this, well no that was a lie he'd been doing this more and more in recent months. Before he'd left on this basic job he'd hugged Sam so much it made Sam wonder if his brother was going to kill himself at some point. He would never have asked Dean why or all physical contact would have stopped.

 

"Did I hurt you Sam?" The voice was stronger now but quiet.

 

"Yeah Dean." Sam answered equally as quiet, he needed to tell Dean the truth that was part of the deal.

 

"I'm so sorry Sammy." Dean placed his hand flat on Sam's chest feeling the heart beating beneath the skin and bone that made up his brother. "I missed you so badly I could hardly stop myself."

 

Sam had to smile slightly, Dean was always the same when he went away, got all clingy and tactile before he left and demanding and macho when he got back again. Sam would have it no other way.


End file.
